


Two to Tango

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam teaches Josh how to tango....harmless fluff with no plot whatsoever.





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Two to Tango   
Author: Sarah   
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Rating: NC-17 (I think...I've never rated before)  
Archive: sure  
Spoilers: none. Told from Josh's point of view. Sam teaches Josh how to tango....harmless fluff with no plot whatsoever.

**Two to Tango by Sarah**

"So," Leo said, wrapping up the daily Senior Staff meeting, "Does anybody have anything else they want to bring up?"

I hesitated, not sure whether my request was appropriate for a business setting. But, just as Leo was opening his mouth again I spoke up. "Uhhh...yeah. I need a little help with something. See, I got...asked out...by this woman who wants to take me dancing at this latin club." I waited for the obligatory whistles and cheers of my coworkers to die down. "Yeah, yeah. Problem is, I don't know how. I kind of....ummm....need someone who knows how to maybe teach me."

At my request, Sam's eyes widened. "I know how!" he said quickly.

*Oh no...* I looked around the room, hoping someone else would speak up. *Come on CJ, please,* I begged silently as my eyes fell on her. That woman knows how to do just about everything. But she, like everyone else, was just shaking her head. I looked over at Sam, heart racing, and shot him a weak smile. "Okay, well....thanks"

As soon as Leo finished the meeting, I rushed out of the room, my mind racing. *Shit, Josh, you should have just kept your damn mouth shut...how are you gonna pull this one off, huh?* The only thing I knew about latin dancing is that it's very sexy. Just the thought that Sam knew how to move like that was turning me on. I had been able to keep my feelings for him to myself until now but I honestly didn't trust myself with this.

"Josh!" Sam was running up behind me. "Geez, you hightailed it out of there," he said as he drew abreast of me. "So...should I maybe come over to your place tonight and we can do some dancing, or would you prefer in your office at lunch?"

*Uh-oh* Well, would I rather lose my cool in the office with a ton of people around, or in the comfort of my own home? "Ummm...probably at my place. Then we can take all the time we need." *Shit! Smooth one, buddy. God, he'll be scared to even show up*

But Sam just grinned. "Great! I can come home with you after work." He gave me a clap on the shoulder as a goodbye as Cathy, his secretary, called to him from her desk. I continued on to my own office, mentally kicking myself in the ass. How was I going to keep control of myself tonight?

The rest of that day I was a nervous wreck. I jumped every time someone called my name or when the phone rang. I jumped about 2 feet off the ground when Donna came into my office to see what I wanted for lunch. "Josh, what is up with you?" she asked. "God, you've been like this all day!"

"I guess I just had one too many cups of coffee...hehe" *Sure, she'll buy that one* But she just shrugged and left.

Around 7:00 Sam poked his head into my office. By then I had gotten to the point where I wasn't leaping out of my seat every time someone opened my door, but the sight of him started a warm tingling at the base of my spine. Damn, and he was still a good 10 feet away. "Hey...you ready to go?" he asked. "I thought we could grab dinner on the way over to your place."

"Sure," I stammered "that sounds great."

An hour and a half later, Sam and I got to my apartment. I fidgeted as Sam slipped his shoes off next to the door and threw his jacket and tie over the back of the couch. He turned to look at me standing in the foyer and laughed. "Come on Josh, do I have to invite you into your own house? Lose the jacket and tie, we're not at work anymore. Take off your shoes too, you'll probably step on my feet a few times before we turn you into a pro."

I could barely bring myself to tear my eyes away from Sam smiling at me with those big blue eyes of his, but I turned to take my shoes off and added my jacket and tie to Sam's on the back of my couch. When I turned back around, Sam was fiddling with the radio.

"98.7," he said, to the radio or me, I wasn't sure. "Best station in the city." He must have found it, because a spicy latin beat flowed through the room. He turned to look at me and it seemed his eyes were already dancing. His eyes....

"Ready, Josh? We'll probably start with the Tango"

My mouth was suddenly all dry and cottony. I opened my mouth to say yes but my voice box seemed to have gone on strike, so I just nodded. Sam laughed at me again. "Well, you're gonna have to get a little closer than that. C'mere."

Sam slid his arm around my waist and brought his hand to rest against the small of my back. Heat and electricity shot up my spine. Perhaps motivated by my own inaction, he took my hand and placed it on his back and pulled me in close. My head was so close to his shoulder, it took all of my will power not to let it drop. My entire body was pressed up against him and I could feel every last inch of my skin tingling. "Okay, try and follow my steps."

He started going through the steps and using his hand on my back to guide me along with him. I was trying to pay attention to how the steps were going, but my whole being was focused on the commingled scent of Sam's cologne, soap, and aftershave. It was heavenly...musky and sweet and fresh all at once. His breath tickled across the side of my neck, sending fire shooting through me.

"Josh," he said, bringing my mind back from its reverie. For a moment I was afraid I'd done something to give myself away.

"Mmmm?" *Great. That was extremely witty* "I think you've got the basic idea. Now lets move on to the extras." Wow. I got the basics and I wasn't even paying attention to my steps.

"Ah, okay," I said, my voice thick. "What extras?" I was a bit afraid to ask.

Turns out my fears were justified. "Well," Sam said, "the footwork is the least important part, although the most basic. Latin dance is all about sex...."

*Ohhhh God. What.....* My thoughts stopped forming coherently there. "...so you have to add this in." Sam started rotating his hips against mine in time to the music. The hand resting on my back slid down and he hooked a finger through my belt loop, drawing my hips around with his. It took me about two seconds to get unbelievably hard.

*Well, now you blew it. There's no way he's not going to notice that*

But I could hear him breathing heavily and the next time his hips shifted I felt his own erection throbbing against my hip. "Josh," he whispered, "do you think you've got the idea?"

"Ohhh, yes," I practically moaned into his shoulder. I wasn't trying to hold my head up anymore. He pulled his head back and I looked at him. Seeing as about half the blood in my body was residing in my cock at the moment, I was feeling a little dizzy and it took me a few seconds to get his face into focus. When I did, he was gazing at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Good, let's move on," he said, leaning towards me. Before I could figure out what was going on, his lips were pressed against mine. A moan worked its way up from the back of my throat. Sam's lips were unbearably soft and smooth. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and my mouth pretty much sprang open. As I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue, I could hear him whimpering and felt his hands caressing my back. His whimpering made my whole body tingle. I ached to feel his bare skin under my fingertips and make him scream with pleasure.

It took a lot of willpower, but I pulled back from his mouth. The dazed look in his eyes made me want to dive right in again. I backed him over to the armchair next to the couch and pushed him down. I kneeled at his feet and spread his knees so I could fit in between them. I caressed the insides of his thighs and nuzzled the hard bulge in the front of his pants. I could hear him gasping and sighing, and raised my head. The look of pleasure on his face was so intense I thought I might pass out.

I massaged his hard cock through his pants while using my other hand to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He groaned as I took my hand away from his cock to join the other one in focusing on his chest. "Josh, please!"

"Hush. Just trust me..." I started by nibbling on the soft spot between his neck and collarbone while I flicked my thumbs back and forth over his taut nipples. I kissed a line down his chest to his stomach and followed the thin line of dark silky hair down to his belt buckle with my tongue. By the time I started unbuttoning his pants he was having a difficult time keeping his hips still. While I was unbuttoning and unzipping him, I brushed my hands over his cock again, just to reassure him that more was coming. "Lift your hips," I told him, and slipped off his pants, boxers, and socks with one tug. I threw them over my shoulder, not really caring where they landed.

I took a moment to let my eyes linger on Sam's naked body. It was even more beautiful than I had imagined during a thousand sleepless nights. His muscles were more well-defined than I had thought. They gave his body a perfect lean, sleek shape, and....

"Josh...." *Oops. Right* I leaned over and took the head of Sam's cock into my mouth, and felt a jolt go through his whole body. His hips quivered and jumped upwards. I felt a pretty sizable jolt work its way down my own spine.

I slid my mouth further down his shaft. I started massaging the sensitive underside with my tongue. The moans and sighs I heard coming from him and the brand new sensation of his bare skin under my hands combined to make my already painfully hard cock surge up against my pants. I desperately needed to be released, but I was also determined to wait until I was done with Sam.

By now his moaning had turned into a series of loud cries. I trailed my tongue up and down his shaft again, the shifted my mouth to flick my tongue back and forth over the vein that ran along the underside. His body tensed a split second before he came.

"Oh my GOD, Josh!" The sound of Sam's voice calling out my name with such pleasure affected me in ways I had never dreamed. My body felt like it was dissolving, like every one of my billions of nerves were firing simultaneously.

When his spasms had subsided I released him from my mouth. For a moment I didn't have the energy to get up, despite being extremely aware of my own need. I rested my head on his stomach and felt his hands brushing through my hair. "Oh Josh, that felt wonderful....now let me...."

He pulled me up so I was standing, while he stayed seated in the chair. "Sam, please....I'm so close -" He nodded. He knew that meant NO teasing. He tugged my shirt out from the waistband of my pants and undid the bottom few buttons. He kissed a sensitive spot just below my navel while he worked on my pants button and zipper. I think he realized by my panting and groaning just how close I was, because he didn't even bother pulling them down. He shifted the opening in my boxers so that my cock sprang up out of them.

"Ohhhh," I heard him whisper as he caught sight of me. I felt the breath of that one word brush over my cock and my eyes lost focus. Sam reached out with one hand and grazed his fingertips down the side of my cock. By now I was trembling uncontrollably and my whole body ached with the desire for release. I moaned as I felt the first contact of Sam's lips on my tip, and by the time he had slid the length of my shaft into his warm, soft mouth I was already starting to come.

"Sam....Oh God, Sam!"

He gave my cock a few last flicks of the tongue for good measure before releasing me. He tucked me back in and buttoned me up and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap. "Josh...."

"Mmmm?"

"I feel kinda silly with no clothes on...." So I helped him find his clothes and even helped him back into them, pausing now and again to plant a few quick kisses on whatever part of his body was closest to my mouth at the time.

After I had buttoned his last button, he fell back onto the couch, pulling me down with him. He held me close, almost possessively. I nuzzled my face into his chest, inhaling the unique scent of Sam. His hands played absently with my hair. I like I was floating, aware only of Sam and the sound of his heart beating from underneath his shirt. But then, from whatever part of my brain was still forming rational thoughts, an idea sprung. "Sam?"

"Mmhm?" I could tell he was close to sleep too.

"Was that really the tango you were showing me earlier?"

He laughed. "No...I don't even know how to tango."

*Ahhh...my sweet Sam* That was my last thought before I drifted to sleep, curled safe in Sam's embrace.  



End file.
